1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projecting apparatus with a shooting function of shooting a screen on which an image is projected in addition to a function of projecting an image onto the screen, program for controlling the projecting apparatus with a shooting function, and projection image shooting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, documents (characters, diagram, etc.) that are stored as data in a personal computer are magnified and projected on a screen using a projector at the time of the presentation, the conference and the like. There is generally used the projector which includes a configuration wherein image information of the document input as an image signal from PC and the like is converted to a projection light by an image converting device such as a liquid crystal, a micromirror array and the like.
On the other hand, in using the projector at the conference and the like, a whiteboard is used as a screen and a character, a line (underline, ruled line), etc. are frequently added to a projected document. In this case the screen (whiteboard) is shot by a digital camera, so that the document on which the character and the like are written is converted to digital data (image data). Moreover, regarding an apparatus for converting the document on which the character and the like are written to digital data, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H-11-305335 (patent document 1, see FIG. 1) describes a projector equipped with a digital camera. The projector equipped with the digital camera has two types of optical systems, namely, a projector lens for the projector and a taking lens for the digital camera. For this reason, an adjustment of an angle of view (zoom ratio) of the projection image and a focus adjustment in the projector, and an adjustment of an angle of view (zoom ratio) and a focus adjustment in the digital camera according to the former adjustments are indispensable at the time of using the projector, and this causes a problem in which a preparatory work for using is complicated.